


Words In (Perfectly Cohesive)

by Dana



Series: Life on Mars Drabbles [1]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Community: lifein1973, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'It's a perfectly cohesive form of writing, Guv,' Sam mutters in reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words In (Perfectly Cohesive)

**Author's Note:**

> [LifeIn1973](http://lifein1973.dreamwidth.org/) Friday drabble challenge #273 – _Drabble_.

'Bollocks,' Gene grumbles.

'It's a perfectly cohesive form of writing, Guv,' Sam mutters in reply.

'Course you'd say that, Tyler,' Gene rolls his eyes, snorts. 'Because you're a picky-pain and you have to over-complicate everything you do. Right up your alley, this is.'

'It's just that you only have so many words to work with,' Sam sighs. 'So you have to make sure each one of them count.'

A very lengthy pause, and Gene makes an almost thoughtful noise, patting Sam's shoulder. 'Because no matter how small they might be, everything matters.'

'Now you're just putting words in my mouth.'


End file.
